The Way we Met
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Slight-AU-"¡Solamente deben divertirse, y hacer la Voz de esos Personajes que tanto Aman y Admiran!", esas Palabras habían sido más que Suficientes para no desear otra cosa Salvo que ese Día llegase...y pronto...SenriXHime, Slight-MizukixHime
1. Chapter 1

Uh...para que la Lectura sea un tanto rápida dejaré las Notas de Autor hasta el final.

Favor de disfrutar~

**Disclaimer: Seiyuu Ka-! NO es de Nuestra propiedad; la imagen que fue utilizada cómo portada del Fic tampoco lo es, todo credito va hacia sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Kino Hime, como cualquier otro día, se encontraba en casa hojeando la nueva revista que su madre había conseguido en la que su pequeña y linda hermana hacía aparición dentro de la portada de la misma, deslumbrando como siempre solía hacerlo.

A pesar de que ella como su hermana mayor estaba más que orgullosa y feliz por su querida hermana, había veces en que realmente no podía evitar el sentir celos; celos que estaban llenos de inmadurez tras ella no verse capaz de tener el mismo amor y aprecio que su madre solamente solía mostrar con la pequeña estrella, ella siempre quedando detrás del telón en esa relación que supuestamente debía de ser llamada como _familia_.

Akane simplemente parecía perfecta en los ojos de cualquiera, incluso ella podía admitir que en los suyos también…

Soltando un largo y exasperante suspiro dejó caer la revista sobre la pequeña mesita de café, dejando todo su cuerpo desplomarse sobre el verdoso sofá que decoraba parte de la estancia de su casa. Y también, como cualquier otro día, ella se encontraba sola sin nada que hacer.

**The Way we Met**

No recordaba exactamente la razón por la cual había decidido el salir a caminar por las grandes y concurridas calles de Harajuku, sus grandes y castaños ojos admirando con cierto aire de admiración a esas personas que estaban sobre un pequeño escenario dando una extraña presentación, haciendo de la forma más fácil e increíblemente imaginable a varias chicas gritar como si realmente no existiera un mañana.

Hime había decidido el detenerse en su camino para ir a ver que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y tras haber acortado su distancia y poder haber leído ese gran cartel que decía "_AQUA_"—nombre el cual reconoció al instante como el nuevo grupo de chicos lindos que había ganado gran popularidad en tan poco tiempo—comprendió en parte lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Conferencia, quizá?, pensó mientras ajustaba bien la mochila que cargaba sobre su espalda, no deseando que por el hecho de estar rodeada de varias personas la fuera a tirar por ahí mientras caminaba.

Una voz amigable era la que estaba ahora hablando por el micrófono, haciendo que las chicas gritaran por tan sólo haber escuchado su voz. Hime no pudo evitar el cubrir ligeramente sus oídos con sus manos, por un momento creyendo que se quedaría sorda.

-¡Pero antes de terminar con ésta pequeña conferencia nos gustaría darle a todos ustedes una invitación!- gritó el pelinegro, sonriente alzando un brazo para enfatizar sus palabras en forma de sorpresa.

La gente pareció al instante guardar un poco de silencio, esperando ansiosos a que el chico de lentes continuara de terminar su oración. El pelinegro tan sólo embozó una gran e inocente sonrisa, escondiendo el micrófono a sus espaldas mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero, quién correspondió el gesto.

-¿Realmente desean saber qué es?- cuestionó su compañero, entrelazando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa burlona; los gritos instantáneamente habían comenzando.

-¡Haruyama-sama!

-¡Kawai-sama!

Esos dos nombres eran los únicos que parecían gritar el grupo de fans, Kino intentando recordar exactamente quién era quién. Ella no era exactamente igual que su madre o pequeña hermana que se la pasaban horas viendo el televisor o leyendo revistar acerca de la farándula o simplemente leyendo artículos de los artistas más populares del momento, pero el nombre de AQUA realmente se le hacía familiar, creyendo que lo había escuchado en alguna parte.

¡Jaja!- el pelinegro rió correspondiendo el gesto, lanzando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo. -¿Quién desea que diga tal invitación?- cuestionó, las fans instantáneamente gritando el nombre de quién deseaban que diera la pregunta, no dejando que el joven Host terminara con aquello que tenía decir. -¿Será Shuuma-kun? ¿O desean que su servidor les diga?

Las fans gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, causando que así los dos Host sonrieran aun más soltándose del amigable agarre que tenía. El castaño se hizo un poco para atrás, dejando al pelinegro hacerse cargo del resto ya que las fans habían gritado con gran intensidad el nombre de "HARUYAMA-SAMA"; intentó imitar el grito en su mente, sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza ante lo fuerte que había sido.

Hime soltó otro suspiro, una mirada un tanto incrédula posada en sus facciones ante ese amor—o adicción, quizá—que las fans mostraban con los jóvenes Host. Creyendo que realmente ya no había necesidad alguna de ella por permanecer ahí tras haber a completado esa misión que se había propuesto, comenzó su camino fuera de la gran masa de fans. No había siquiera llegado hasta el final de la multitud cuando la hermosa voz del pelinegro había vuelto a resonar en los alrededores con unas palabras que realmente le habían hecho detenerse en su camino.

_-¿Qué es lo primero que les llega a la mente después de escuchar "Juego de Seiyuu's"?_

Las respuestas de las Fans habían sido muy simples y distintas, ninguna llamando su atención y al parecer tampoco la del Host, que simplemente seguía embozando la misma sonrisa que le había visto varios minutos atrás. A ella no le había llegado nada a la mente con eso, siendo la palabra _Seiyuu_ lo único que había cautivado su atención, deteniéndose a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Próximamente, AQUA organizará un evento en que todos están más que invitados!- comenzó diciendo, las fans soltando gritos sorpresivos o que les había llamado la atención simplemente porque ellos estarían presentes. –Es una actividad simple, ¡solamente deben divertirse, y hacer la voz de esos personajes que tanto aman y admiran!

No le hizo falta el tener que prestar atención a lo que le seguía o si tenían más información sobre ese supuesto evento que iban a realizar…en su rostro yacía embozada una gran y boba sonrisa mientras que sus ojos miraban con gran admiración al joven pelinegro; pelinegro el cual juraría que por un momento logró fijarse en ella, dedicándole una corta sonrisa la cual fue tan rápido que al mismo tiempo creyó haber imaginado todo.

Aunque en sí, no le había a eso prestado en mucha atención…simplemente deseaba que ese día en que dichosa actividad sería llegara, y pronto.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR LARGA Y ABURRIDA~!

Honestamente, esto simplemente comenzó a base de ociosidad y como excusa también para postear algo en la zona de FanFics al español de Seiyuu Ka-! QAQ Desde hace cierto tiempo había querido publicar algo dentro de ésta sección, pero tras no tener ni la más mínima idea sobre exactamente qué, no había podido...pero ahora que pude...

AADFADEF! :lol:

Uh, a un principio esto simplemente iba a ser un corto One-Shot ya que dudaba (y DUDO) que por ser el primer Shot nadie lo leería y así...pero mientras lo iba escribiendo realmente me dio por intentar hacer un Long-Shot de esto e.e! Cómo pareja tengo pensado dejarlo como un Senri x Hime, pero a su vez también poder un Slight-Mizuki x Hime. De haber sido que no lo han notado, esto es un Slight-AU, ya que aquí Hime NUNCA ingresó a la Academia pa'Seiyuus y tampoco conoce a los chicos AQUA o a Haruka-san~

...aunque creo que eso ya es obvio...

Supongo que es todo~

Gracias por leer~ c: (?)

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_

* * *

...mientras tanto Caelum se siente un tanto arrogante por nuevamente, escribir el primer Fic al español en una sección de FanFiction...(?)


	2. Chapter 2

OK~! Disculpen la tardanza en esto xD Después de haber publicado el primer capitulo, me pregunté "¿Realmente sé cómo diablos continuaré con esto?" y realmente no tenía ni la más miníma idea de que escribir ._. Oh bueno, exactamente del cómo continuar con esto~. Pero hoy, después de haber leído el capítulo más reciente del Manga y gracias a mi enfermizo buen humor, pensé bien cómo continuarle y he por ello que ahora me encuentro actualizando~! x33

Antes de todo, me gustaría agradecerle a **Anon **y **Paola**, ya que ustedes dos leyeron la historia y dejaron un comentario c: Gracias~!

Espero y éste episodio haya valido tan siquiera un poco la pena después de tanta espera n/w/n;

**Disclaimer: Seiyuu-ka~! NO es de nuestra propiedad c:**

**Advertencia: Posible OCC con un personaje c: Recuerden que es Slight-AU!**

* * *

**~The Way we Met~**

**II**

-Oi, Hime.

La rudeza había sido más que clara en su voz, la recién llamado mirando de reojo a esa persona que entre duda y cierta irritación, se encontraba observándole. Tragó un poco de saliva ante lo nerviosa que se sentía, no diciendo nada esperando así a que su compañero progresara con sus palabras.

Éste, entendiendo su silencio soltó un corto gruñido, posando su mano sobre los cortos y un tanto alborotados mechones de la chica.

-¿Podrías explicarme el por qué estas vistiendo así?- preguntó de forma acusadora, sus ojos más que posados sobre tan nada femenina vestimenta.

Fujimori Tooru, en el momento en que se encontró tocando el timbre de la puerta del hogar de Hime había estado esperando ver a la chica en prendas un tanto femeninas que en pensamiento éste diría que se ve linda, cosa que nunca se atrevería a decirle en cara a la joven rubia. Pero no, había sido mucho peor. Cuando la puerta se encontró siendo lentamente abierta, lo primero en que sus ojos cayeron fueron en esos cortos cabellos que no se parecían en nada al peinado que normalmente Hime siempre utilizaba, su vista cayendo después en sus holgadas prendas.

Había sido como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto, crispando molesto una ceja ante su vestuario. Hime no hacía otra cosa salvo mirarle un tanto nerviosa, recargando su espalda contra la puerta de su casa.

Desviando su mirada, respondió: -E-escuché que habría cámaras por todas partes y uhhh…- perdiéndose un poco en sus palabras, no supo exactamente el cómo continuar con su comentario, encarando segundos después a su castaño compañero. –No quiero que mi madre o Akane me ven en televisión dentro de éste tipo de eventos…- terminó diciendo, murmurando la oración casi para sí.

Pero Tooru le había escuchado perfectamente, suspirando segundos después. La respuesta le había sido más que suficiente, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería con esas palabras.

-Bueno,- comenzó diciendo, estirándole una mano a la chica, quién confusa le observó –es hora de irnos.

Hime sonrió contenta ante sus palabras, tomando de la mano de su compañero mientras que éste ahora un tanto forzoso se encontraba llevando casi a rastras a la chica al lugar en que la supuesta convención que estaba siendo organizada por el grupo de AQUA se llevaría a cabo.

Durante el trayecto Hime no hizo otra cosa salvo preguntarle a su amigo sobre el cómo creía que sería el evento, recordando al mismo tiempo que éste se presentaría junto a los chicos de AQUA para dar una pequeña demostración del cómo se realizaba el trabajo de Seiyuu; Tooru se encontraba de momento trabajando en una producción junto al chico pelinegro, al final siendo invitado para colaborar dentro del evento.

Hime no pudo evitar el reír un poco por lo bajo ante ese recuerdo, aquella expresión que Tooru había tenido en rostro cuando le comentó sobre lo que el tal Mizuki le había dicho cuando le invitó siendo una que simplemente jamás podría verse capaz de olvidar; ese odio que sentía por el pelinegro era un odio que no podía en lo absoluto entender, pero si Tooru odiaba a alguien, éste debía de tener sus propias razones para hacerlo; Hime pensó para sí, sonriendo infantilmente.

Después de una hora de trayecto, habían llegado a tan esperado lugar.

Gente se encontraba ingresando por las puertas del lugar, todos mostrando gran emoción; sentimiento que se le fue contagiado casi instantáneamente.

Cuando se detuvieron en su camino para darle una checada al lugar al igual que a la multitud de gente que se encontraba ingresando, Tooru aprovechó esa pausa para mirar de reojo a su pequeña compañera. Hime se encontraba sonriendo como si el dulce más delicioso del mundo se le hubiese sido otorgado especialmente a ella, el brillo en sus ojos siendo aquello que más le había llamado la atención, por ende atrayendo una corta sonrisa a sus labios.

Una de las razones por las cuales se vio incapaz de rechazar la oferta de esa persona que tanto odiaba había sido ella. Antes de que Mizuki le hubiera dado la invitación, Hime le había comentado sobre éste gran evento sobre Seiyuu's al que quería asistir, la emoción que se había visto reflejada en su voz siendo algo que le había llenado de una inmensa felicidad. Y no habían pasado ni dos días desde su conversación con la chica cuando Mizuki había recurrido a él, diciéndole varias cosas en cuanto el evento; siéndose honesto, le había importado poco todo aquello que el pelinegro le había dicho, aceptando su propuesta sin siquiera darle una segunda pensada.

Metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó una de las entradas VIP que había conseguido gracias a sus contactos, sus ojos volviendo a caer en esa niña que ahora parecía más de primaria que de preparatoria ante lo infantil que se veía; ese peinado y ropa no ayudándole en mucho a su apariencia.

-Hime.- le llamó, y ésta al instante le volteó a ver.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tooru?- preguntó, sus manos arreglando la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro para que ésta no se le cayera después.

El chico tan sólo asintió, haciéndole entrega del pase que le había conseguido; los ojos de Hime simplemente no pudieron resplandecer aún más ante su felicidad y emoción.

Tomó con sus dos manos el pase que Tooru le había dado, paseando su mirada entre el chico y el pedazo de papel.

-¡Deja de mostrar esa expresión!- reprimió un tanto irritado, volviendo a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. –Me lo dieron en el trabajo, recuerda que tengo que presentarme después.- murmuró, desviando un tanto nervioso la mirada.

Hime tan sólo rió. -¡Muchas gracias!- no olvidando sus formalidad, hizo una corta reverencia, reincorporándose casi al instante mientras le dedicaba una sonriente expresión al chico. Éste, un tanto complacido ante su nueva expresión, imitó el gesto.

-Vayamos ingresando…- soltó un suspiro, volviendo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su oscurecido pantalón –no quiero que el representante de ese maldito me venga soltando una bronca después…

No prestándole en mucha atención a sus palabras, Hime asintió.

Estaban tan cerca…no faltaba mucho para que ella pudiera admirar más de cerca a muchas personas que sentían una gran pasión hacia aquello a lo que se dedicaban y que también como ella, amaban.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

A partir ya del siguiente capítulo los personajes que tanto desean leer o saber sobre por fin aparecerán c: Aunque aún tengo mis dudas sobre si introducir ya a Kudou Senri, o esperar uno que otro episodio más e.e Tengo muchas cosas que pensar~ xDD

Gracias por haber leído c:

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
